Alternate Outcomes
by Oxus
Summary: What If Percy Was Never Executed? What If Zeus Never Planned On Killing Percy? What If Percy Never Met Chaos? What If Instead He Got Put Up With A Certain Silver-Eyed Goddess? Will I Ever Shut Up? Yes, I Will Shut Up. SPIN-OFF Of Chapter 2 Unpredicted Outcomes, My First Story. Guardian of The Hunt. Rated T For Future Plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With My SECOND STORY, Which Is A Spin-Off Of Unexpected Outcomes.**

 **This Is A Pertemis Story, So If You Don't Like This Couple, Don't Read. I Think This Will Be Cliched In Some Way, so Sorry If I Copied Anyone Here.**

 **This Story Takes Place During Chapter 2. ( I Noticed This Mistake When I Did The AU, But I Fixed That, Hopefully.)**

 **This Is A Guardian Of The Hunt Story, As Well. And Aphrodite Will NOT BE S SLUT/WHORE, She is the goddess of LOVE, not Sexuality, at least I don't think so...**

 **Hopefully I'll Do Better Than My Other Story Did...**

 **Anyways, Here Is Chapter 1 Of Alternate Outcomes.**

 **Oh Yeah, I Don't Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Or The Heroes Of Olympus, Rick Riordan Does.**

* * *

 **No POV**

As Percy stood in front of the gods, he saw Annabeth sitting at the foot of her mother's, Athena, throne. Percy felt godly energy in her, indicating that she accepted godhood, breaking Percy's heart alot. He turned to Hazel and Frank, he smiled towards them since they looked happy together. To them, Percy was an important part of their family; he acted like it. Always worrying about them, protecting them, and even laughed with them, no matter what anybody said, they will always look up to Percy since he's powerful, but he wasn't arrogant or cocky.

Percy also felt godly energy in them, but wasn't to mad about it at all, unlike the situation with a certain blonde. He also felt the energy from Piper and Jason, and he was happy for them as well. They finally needed a break from all the quests and wars. Jason saw Percy and waved at him, causing Percy to do the same. JAson then gestured over to Leo and Calypso, who were making out near the back, and started to make kissy noises, which made Percy laugh softly and Piper to slap him and telling him to stop. Then Both Jason and Piper walked towards Percy.

"So, you to accepted godhood?" Percy asked as the both of them stopped in front of him. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper's waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah." Jason said and looked at Piper.

"And my girlfriend is the most beautiful goddess there is." Piper giggled at the comment and started to move closer to Jason's lips, and soon they started to kiss with Percy just staring at them. Percy didn't do anything until the kiss started to get more...erotic, was the word Percy was describing the scene in front of him and coughed.

"*cough* You now, no PDA is allowed and especially in front of the gods*cough*." Percy said, not wanting this to get out of hand. Hearing this, the duo broke away, blushing heavily and said their goodbyes and good lucks to Percy. Before Percy could speak to anymore of his friends, Thunder boomed in the distance, Percy then looked at Zeus, who told Percy to come closer and Percy did that and was surprised about what was going to happen next. Percy was standing in the middle at first, then a couple of seconds latter, he was suffocating from a hug from Zeus, which surprised everyone, including the gods and the demigods in the council room. Zeus pulled back and laid a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Percy." Zeus said whit a genuine smile, which made Percy think that someone was up to something, or forced his uncle to be nice or something, either way, it creeped Percy out to no ends. Poseidon was also surprised at this, but also was proud of his son, since Zeus never did this to anyone, hell, he didn't do this when Hercules/Heracles saved them, which showed that Percy changed Zeus' perspective of everything including himself, completely changing into a new character altogether. He even stopped cheating on Hera, which made said goddess very happy. Seeing the results from his son made him proud to have such a talented kid that can do the impossible, although, Poseidon thought about a very impossible thing. Getting Artemis to love someone, if his son managed to change her perspective of males being "disgusting", he would throw a party, that went on forever, although, as Poseidon thought about it, it seemed _too_ impossible.

Even if Percy managed to become friends with Artemis, which is a challenge within itself and possibly getting killed from that, seemed to far in the impossible section. After that, he casted out that thought and beamed a smile at his son which he returned with his own, although, he noticed that Percy's smile lost his brightness. Poseidon felt bad for him, the love of his life betrayed him for something else. He wanted to comfort him, but he knew that now wasn't a great time for it.

After hugging Percy, Zeus went back and sat on his throne and looked at Percy.

"My boy, you've done the impossible, you defeated the Giants and Gaea. You have done Olympus a great deed and thus I give you this opportunity, will you except godhood?" Zeus said, even though he knew the young boy's answer, just like most of the gods, except for a silver-eyed goddess.

 _"I'm certain that the boy will chose godhood now, even if he declined it the first time. He probably decline it the first time since he can become stronger and become the hero of the second prophecy, tsk. Typical male. However, I highly doubt that myself, he's loyal to a fault, and he doesn't give himself the credit that he earned, like he hasn't even heard of praise in his life. Perseus Jackson, you are an interesting man. WAIT! Did I just call Perseus a MAN?! Aphrodite most be messing with my head."_ Artemis said in her mind as she looked at the boy in the she glared at the love goddess. Even though she respected him for his deeds and the way he never flirted with her hunters in anyway, she can never be sure, because she thought that it was a cover-up. To hide his true self. Although, Artemis couldn't help but blush when she recalled all the times he saved her, which made her perspective of males lessen and started to think that Percy was different. Thalia was certain of that opinion. The two were cousins, and they fought alot, which normally destroyed stuff and dragged that Hades' spawn, Nico, into it as well . But, their relationship was a bond of sorts, they would protect each other and even takes hits for each other. Artemis smiled at this alittle bit in the inside, because it reminded her about her relationship with Apollo before they were gods.

Artemis looked at the boy after she was done thinking and was surprised when the boy didn't answer yet, but it wasn't long before the answer was announced.

"No." said Percy before continuing.

"No offense, but I have somethings I want, please swear on the River Styx and I'll tell you my needs." Zeus looked at Percy before saying the oath as well as everyone else in the Olympian council. Zeus then gestured towards Percy to tell him his wishes. Percy inhaled then exhaled before looking at Zeus.

"Okay, my first wish is that I want Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to become part of the council, both the are one of the six eldest gods and yet, they don't have a throne." Percy said respectfully.

Zeus looked at the council, most nodding their heads and told Hermes to get Hestia and Hades. Hermes flashed out and a couple of minutes later, he flashed back in with Hestia and Hades. Zeus looked at the two before getting of his throne and shrinking to normal human size since his older sister and older brother were in human size too. He pulled both in a hug, surprising both Hestia and Hades before returning the hug. Zeus pulled back and grew back to Olympian size and looked at Hades and Hestia.

"My brother and sister, someone wished for you two to have a throne on Olympus." Zeus said to the two confused gods.

"Who, brother?" Hestia said softly while Hades nodded. Zeus smiled and pointed towards Percy, who was zoned out and didn't hear Zeus. Hestia and Hades followed his finger until they saw Percy.

As Percy was thinking about some random topic, he suddenly got bulldozer by an eight-year-old goddess and was tackled to the ground by the sobbing goddess. Percy carefully wrapped his arms around Hestia and rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, everyone smiling at the scene, including Hades, soon Hestia pulled away and looked at Percy with her red eyes.

"Thank you, Perseus." she said as she smiled brightly at Percy. He returned and saw Hades walk up to Percy and Hestia. He gave Percy a nod turned to Hestia, before both put one hand on each of his shoulder and started to hum. And soon, Percy felt power as Hades then flashed to his throne, which was black and black and nothing, but black. Hestia looked at Percy and said something that made everyone gasp.

"Will you become my champion?" Percy looked at her wide eyes, before immediately answering her question.

"Yes!" Percy said and Hestia squealed about, before gathering her composure and said a couple of words Percy didn't recognize. and soon she sent a ray of fire that hit Percy and he stumbled back before started to feel alot more powerful. He also felt this comforting feeling around his body and as he looked at everybody, they looked shocked. Which made Percy confused. sensing his confusion, Athena summoned a mirror and gave it to Percy. As he looked into it, he gasped. In the center, there were green flames as his pupil and thought it looked badass. Hestia smile at this and hugged him one more time before pulling.

"Since your my champion, you now can control fire, as well as summon fire, same thing goes for Greek fire, too. You're also immune to fire and can teleport using fire. Fire can heal you. You can summon any home-cooked meal. Also, call me mom." said Hestia as she smiled at him.

"Okay...mom." Percy said causing Hestia to smile and flashed to her throne.

"Okay Percy, your next wish." Zeus said.

"Oh right, second wish, I want Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to merge together." Percy said, causing both camps to gasp before conversing to each other the possibilities. Zeus thought about before looking at Athena, who was in deep thought as well.

"It might be bad since the rivalry, however it could also used to improve the relationship between the Greeks and the Romans. Also, it could also improve our strength and combat effectiveness, since both the Greeks and the Romans have very good strategies and different techniques that could possibly help both of them either way." Athena said to Zeus. He then turned towards the campers.

"What do you think?" Zeus asked the camper.

Many of the campers agreed and cheered for it. Zeus nodded and looked at Percy and nodded.

"I want everybody but the gods to leave." Percy said causing a disturbance towards the campers as they looked at Percy with confusion. The gods looked at him before Zeus nodded and made everyone go to the party in the party room of Olympus. (Yes they have a party room in my story.) Percy then looked at the seven including Nico, Thalia, and Reyna.

"Can you guys leave to?" Percy asked them in a hushed tone. Thalia was about to protest, but Nico grabbed arm and shook his head. Soon, everyone but the gods and Percy left to go to the party.

"What is your last wish?" Zeus asked the boy, confused on my he asked the campers to leave.

Percy let out a breath and slowly looked up at the gods before uttering his last wish.

"I wish... to die." Percy said softly while turning away from the gods and looked down at his feet and the marble floor.

 **Zeus' POV**

 _"D-did I hear Percy say he wanted to die?!_

 **Poseidon's POV**

 _"WHAT?! Why does my son want to die?!"_

 **Hera's POV**

 _"Doesn't Perseus have a life, doesn't he have a girl-, wait no he doesn't, I forgot."_

 **Hades' POV**

 _"My nephew wants to die? If he does, I'll make sure to send him into the Isles of The Blessed for sure."_

 **Hestia's POV**

 _"My champion has been through alot, I don't blame him, but he just became my champion, now he wants to die?!"_

 **Demeter's POV**

 _"If he ate cereal, he wouldn't be in this mess, I know! I'll get Cheerios!"_

 **Apollo's POV**

 _"I knew it, he would have this wish since it's apart of a new prophecy, I feel bad for Perce."_

 **Artemis' POV**

 _"Did he say what I think said? Why would he ask that? Isn't he the most respected hero in our timeline? Hades, even I respect him!"_

 **Athena's POV**

 _"I would've seen this coming, but I was thinking about Annabeth becoming a god, I forgot about Perseus proposed to her."_

 **Aphrodite's POV**

 _"Sympathy, I feel nothing but sympathy for Percy, he got betrayed by the girl that he basically gave his heart to."_

 **Ares' POV**

 _"OH, Can I kill him? Please say yes!" 3x_

 **Dionysus' POV**

 _"Great, one less campe- zzzzzzzzzzz."_

 **Hermes's POV**

 _"I hope Percy is making a prank since this isn't very funny at all."_

 **Hephaestus' POV**

 _"I'm in good terms with the young lad, and don't think he should die."_

 **NO POV**

After the gods and goddesses finished their thoughts, they started look at each other before looking at Percy. They hope their trump card will take this offer.

"Percy," Zeus started causing the boy to look up at him before continuing,"how about we give you a reason to live, would you take it?" Percy thought about this proposition, he lost the only thing that helped him navigate through life, hell, even anchored him between the land of the living and the dead. As he thought about his more, turning seconds into minutes, the gods started to doubt the possibility that he'll accept, even Apollo doubted his oracle for once, he knew Percy defied the Fates and can alter his own future to his liking. However, one goddess came to the rescue and basically changed the future.

"He can join the hunt and become a guardian of sorts." uttered the moon goddess from her throne causing everybody, including Percy, to look at her in complete surprise. Artemis looked at them with a calm composure before continuing.

"He has a reason to live, and how about Thalia, Perseus?" Artemis smirked when Percy's face had horror all over his face. He totally forgot about his cousin, now he thought about Nico as well, he needed to get the two to hook-up. Nico told that he liked Thalia, and Percy made it his life time goal to get the two together, even if one was a hunter and the other a fanboy of Mythomagic. Percy felt guilty from that, but he looked past that, a new start, seeing his cousin everyday, although as Percy thought about it, the more enthusiastic he was, but the rational side of Percy's mind had to come at the worse time.

 **Percy's POV**

 _"What if they just used you, just like Annabeth?"_ Percy's rational side said. Percy pondered that before asking himself.

"Why'd you say that Annabeth used me?" Percy questioned the statement.

 _"Think about it, since her fatal flaw is hubris, she will always want to be on top and with the best of the best. She craves power. You were the spotlight of not one, but two Great Prophecies. If she got close, she could play her cards and boom! She'll be a goddess, since she was by your side all the time, making her dream come true. She accepted godhood and you didn't, meaning since she is a goddess and you're not, she won't have any use for you and will find another god to suck lip with each other. She thinks your a burden and a complete waste of time."_ As the rational side said this, the more clear he became, but was interrupted by said side.

 _"Although, that is a hypothesis. Now about the hunt."_ Percy blocked his rational side and was currently determining if he was insane for talking to himself or he was just that kind of person, but he shoveled everything to the side and looked at the moon goddess.

"I accept your offer, milady." Percy said to the goddess before bowing before her, causing Artemis to blush lightly before demanding the boy to stand up and she got off her throne. She placed her hand on her shoulder and humming and soon, Percy started to glow silver before the light started to dim down. When the light disappeared, Artemis looked at his eyes and gasped. Percy looked at her with confusion, she quickly summoned a mirror and held it out towards Percy, who looked at it and gasped. His sea-green iris had the fire in it, but now it also had a silver outline, making him look more attractive.

"Now, if someone wishes to bless Perseus, you may do so now, other wise, meeting adjourned." Zeus before turning towards Percy with a smile and zapped him with his lightning bolt and gave him a run down of his powers, basically he has the powers of a child of Zeus, but more powerful. He can also fly, and was given permission to fly. After that Zeus and Hera flashed out and soon the blessings began. Ares and Dionysus flashed out since they didn't like the boy.

Athena came up to Percy before placing her hand on his shoulder and uttered a few Greek words before retracting her hand and explained her powers, although, Percy already knew her powers, but he felt like he needed it.

"You will know basically a child of mine, but you're more powerful with knowledge and warfare. You can make quick choice on the battlefield and calculate every single possibilities. Also, you'll now all battle techniques like using spears. Oh and Perseus, I'm sorry about my daughter." Athena said the last part with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Athena looked at Percy before giving him a small smile and gave him a bracelet that can turn into a spear before flashing out. Next, Demeter came up to him.

"Perseus, my blessing will enable you to control plants and also summon plants like this." Demeter held out her hand and a rose appeared from her hand and gave it to Percy. He accepted it and looked at her.

"Also, you'll have powers over agriculture." Demeter said before giving him her blessing before flashing out. Hermes was next.

"Hey, Perce, my blessing will make you run fast, but since you can fly now, it'll make you fly faster. But, since you have Athena's blessing, it'll make your thinking alot faster too. Also, if you want to hang out, give me a call." Hermes said, placing his arm on Percy's shoulder, gave him his blessing and flashed out. Aphrodite came up to Percy and gave him her blessing, which of course, changed his appearance, and made him alot more badass.

Percy was now in a dark hood with the the moon on it with a sea-green outline, black pants with silver arrows on it as design and they glowed in the dark, just like the moon. He also had a cape on, which was black and had the symbol of Artemis, which was a silver bow with a silver arrow loaded and the moon was behind it. Everything about Percy was more defined, his eyes, his body, and his hair. Percy also noticed two katanas on his back, both were silver and black. the scabbards were silver, sea-green, and black.

"As you know, I changed your appearance, everything is more defined. You have your guardian clothes and a cap that is basically invincible. You're unable to be controlled by charmspeak, even by me. And you can tell if someone is being genuine with their feelings." Aphrodite explained.

"What about the katanas?" Percy asked.

"Oh, they were mine, but I don't need them anymore. They're unbreakable and are very deadly." Aphrodite said with a smile before quickly giving an apology about Annabeth before flashing out, before Percy can ask if she knew how to fight. Percy scratched the back of his head before turning towards the next person, Hephaestus.

Hephaestus sent a beam at him, then explained his powers.

"You'll be able to control fire like Leo, but since your the champion of Hestia, it'll further increase that instead. And here." He gave Percy a ring, which made him confused.

"Twist the center ring." And Percy did that and it transformed into a silver and black bow.

"It's just like Anaklusmos, it'll return to you if you lose it and every time you pull the string back, an arrow will always appear. Also, if you need something you need, just ask me and I'll build it, consider it a gift for saving my boy." Hephaestus said before flashing out.

Finally Apollo came up to Percy with a sunny grin, and gave Percy with his blessing.

"First off, my blessing will help you with your archery and enable you to heal others. Also, you'll be able to get powers from the sun and utilize the sun to your advantage, plus it'll further increase you fire powers, making it stronger when the sun is out. And last but not least, you can now sing alot better and you can write haikus like me!" Apollo said before trying to make an haiku, but Artemis shut him up. Poseidon went to Percy before hugging him and giving him his blessing.

"Since your are my son, my blessing will further increase your powers, but also you'll be able to vapor and water travel. You can also turn yourself into water while staying in your human shape, although, that'll take alot of energy from you. You can summon water from basically anywhere. It'll also further increase your hurricane's power and enable you to summon tsunamis and further increase the magnitude of your earthquakes. Also, here." Poseidon said as he tossed a necklace at Percy, whom caught it and it transformed into two arm blades. **(Arm Blades - My Version - Vambraces that have a blade curved towards the user, but the blades can also move so that the blade are curved away from the user and is used in many unorthodox fighting styles.)** Percy thought that it looked cool and he liked how he didn't need to put them on when he called for it, and turned them back into a necklace.

Poseidon gave his son a quick hug and a thumbs up before flashing out, leaving it to just Percy, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis. Hestia and Hades gave him hugs and good lucks before flashing out. Percy sighed before turning to Artemis and looked at her with a little bit of fear. She had this grin on her face like when she would hunt her prey, she was the predator and he was the prey, he quickly gave the gods and any other higher being there was a quick plea about surviving the first 10 minutes in the hunt. Artemis spoke out causing Percy's thoughts to derail.

"Well Perseus, it's just you and me." Artemis said it with a sinister tone in her voice causing Percy to have a cold shiver run up his spine. She grabbed Percy and both flashed to camp.

* * *

 **Well, That Took Longer Than Expected To Type This, But I Don't Mind, So First Chapter Of My Second Story.**

 **Like In The AU I Recently Put Up On My First Story, I'll Be Focusing On This Story. Sorry If There Is Any Grammar Mistakes In Their Or Anyone Is OOC.**

 **Anyways, I'll Try Uploading A New Chapter Every Other Couple Of Days.**

 **So, How Did I Do? Did It Suck? Was It Great? Tell Me Your Opinion In The Review Section.**

 **This Is Pertemis, But It Won't Be Their Love Won't Be That Quick, I'm Trying To Develop Their Relationship, So It Doesn't Seem Rushed.**

 **Sorry If I Copied Anyones Idea, I Had No Intention To Plagiarize Anyones Fanfiction Work, So Sorry If I Copied Someone, That Goes For The Rest Of The Story.**

 **This Takes Place DURING CHAPTER 2, Which Means It Takes Place When They Call Percy When He Is Outside With The Minor Gods, So Read That Part Then Comeback Here.**

 **Anyways, This Is Oxus With Chapter 1 Of Alternate Outcomes, And I Hope You Enjoyed It And I'll See You In The Next Chapter...**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With Chapter 2.**

 **I Kinda Got Discouraged About Updating This Story, But I Said, You Know What? Screw It! And So, Here I Am.**

 **This Will Start The Guardian Of The Hunt Type Ordeal, Where Percy Gets Betrayed And Camp Doesn't Like Percy Anymore Blah Blah Blah, Okay I'm Pretty Sure Get It By Now.**

 **So, A Little Author's Note, School Will Start Soon, And That Will Cut My Updating Time To Nearly Nothing, Since I Got To Pull All My Attention To That. So Sorry In Advance If I Start To Update Slowly.**

 **Anyways Here Is Chapter 2 Of Alternate Outcomes.**

 **Also, I Like To Thank These People For Following, Reviewing, and Adding This Story To Their Favorites.**

 **REVIEWS (Even Though There Is Only 2...But Better Than Nothing, Right?)**

 **Solangelover: I Hope This Will Be Better, Too. And Thanks For Reviewing!**

 **Silent sniper05: Yeah, I'll Try To Make It Short, But Not Too Short. And Thanks For Reviewing!**

 **FOLLOWERS**

 **Ajacks1996**

 **Anabel23**

 **Cyborg for hell (Cool Name, Bud!)**

 **HeroesofOlympusJustin**

 **JACarter**

 **Lycaon1096**

 **Shade Darkfire**

 **Solangelover**

 **Warmachineroks**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover**

 **ericlefebvre906**

 **fanficlover13579**

 **fillnow21**

 **insanecanadian912**

 **rasul95 (Just Now Noticed This, Sorry. It's Not Letting Me Post Your Full Fanfic Account Name, So I'll Just Call That For Now. Hope You Don't Mind, But I Didn't Want To Leave You Out.)**

 **storyteller1333**

 **warthog574**

 **To You Guys, Thank You For The Follow!**

 **FAVORITES**

 **Ajacks1996**

 **Nightshade321**

 **RAD092515**

 **Shade Darkfire**

 **Warmachineroks**

 **balifon**

 **danmister125**

 **erciclefebvre906**

 **fanficlover12579**

 **fillnow21**

 **insanecanadian912**

 **reekillz**

 **warthog574**

 **To You Guys, A Cookie and A Thanks For Favoriting! (Yeah, The Correction Crap Is Telling Me This Isn't A Word, But I Don't Care!)**

 **Anyways, Onward With Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **No POV**

As both Artemis and Percy reached camp, Percy felt this odd feeling in the breeze, but he shrugged it off. But, It stuck in Percy's mind that something was wrong, _really_ wrong. He turned to Artemis, who also had this strange feeling that something was off, but unlike Percy, she blocked it from her mind completely. She than ushered the boy to follow her to her cabin, which was labeled with the number 8. Soon they reached it and Percy got nervous and began to fidget with his hands, since he felt that if he wasn't careful, becoming a pincushion would be an understatement. Artemis sensing his discomfort, look towards the boy and told him to wait while she would have a chat with her hunters and disappeared through the cabin door.

Percy felt like he was insane, waiting at the porch of a man-hating goddess' cabin porch. Then, due to waiting an eternity, but in reality was only 10 minutes, Percy wandered off further into the camp and started to notice the amount of people here, which was little to none. He felt the strange feeling again, but this time, it was even greater than before. And Percy wanted to investigate it. So, Percy walked off aimlessly to nowhere in particular, and again with the strange feeling. It kept on coming back, but with greater force than the last, and Percy couldn't put his tongue on it.

As Percy got to the center of the camp, he noticed the small amount of campers here, and when a camper walked by, they would glare at Percy. They tried to hide it, but Percy saw it and turned to some other campers. He found them glaring at him with disgust and hatred, those actions cause Percy to give a even worse feeling than the others combined, but not enough to compare to the feeling of being the Hunt's guardian.

Then, he felt like he should go to the theater for no reason whatsoever, but what he didn't know was that this action would cause an impact to his life, forever...

As Percy got closer and closer to the theater, he felt like an outside force was trying to keep him back, like someone trying their hardest just to keep a secret or keep the truth from being exposed, but Percy blocked the feeling from his head and started to take in the natural scenery in front of him and around him, before stopping in front of the theater and entering it. Percy gasped at the sight of what was going on.

In front of him was his half-brother, Marcus Pacific. But, not only that, but he had his arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her into a kiss, soon after that a roar of cheering was hear as Percy saw that it was the campers, both from the Greeks and the Romans. As soon as they pulled away, she said something to Marcus, and Percy hear it loud and clear.

"You're way better than Percy, you're smart, funny, and a lot cuter than him." Percy wasn't pissed about what she said, but when the campers started to agree with her. And he was about to march up to Annabeth and give her a piece of his mind, but a hand was put on to his shoulder. Percy spun around to see Nico and Thalia, along with Artemis and the Hunters. Nico shook his head as Percy sighed and continued to watch as Marcus and Annabeth continued to suck lips together and the crowd kept on cheering.

Artemis was stunned at what she saw, she knew that she betrayed Percy's trust, which she didn't understand why, but the sight in front of her took the cake of ultimate betrayal. She knew for a fact that they never officially broke-up, but she noticed that every time that Annabeth was with Percy, she would act distant towards him. She felt that Percy knew as well, but he didn't confront her about it, since he didn't want to get in her business. However, Artemis was pissed after getting over her initial shock. She was thinking of a reason why she would cheat on Percy. Since it was the opposite, Artemis couldn't come up with a reason for her actions, but she could come up with unlimited possibilities for males to cheat on a female. The concept was new to her, as she never, ever seen this happen before in her immortal life. She looked at Percy with a sympathetic look for grabbing the boy's shoulder and started to walk out of the theater. Percy didn't fight back as he allowed her to drag him away.

Away from the past. Away from the pain. Away from the truth.

After Artemis dragged him to his cabin, she told him to pack up and arrive at Thalia's tree when he was finished. Although, the only things he took was ambrosia that he kept just in case, clothes, even though Aphrodite said she would take care of that, some pictures of his family and his cousins, and Anaklusmos. Because, most of his belongings in the cabin reminded him of _her_. After grabbing his ipod, which was made by Hephaestus so that no monsters will know your location, plus most of the apps are free, which was an added bonus in Percy's book. Soon, he left his cabin and started to walk towards Thalia's tree. As he got there, he saw Nico and Thalia talking to each other. Percy walked towards the two and threw his arm around Nico's shoulder, who shrugged it off causing the sea-green eyed boy to pout. Nico than looked at Percy with a concerned look.

"Are you gonna be okay, living with the Hunt?" Nico said as he eyed Thalia before continuing,"To me, instead of being a "guardian", you'll be more of a slave type ordeal." Thalia looked Nico with an exasperated look.

"That's not true!" Thalia said to Nico, who in return, gave her a "seriously?" look, which she replied back with a glare. Nico glared back at her. And soon, they were face to face, and their noses almost touched as both were growling at each other, while Percy looked at the two with a poker face, but inside he was laughing his ass off. He decided to intervene when he saw lightning was sparkling around her body and Nico's hand was twitching, and small cracks started to appear.

"Okay, lovebirds. Let's stop before you destroy alot of things, yeah?" Percy said as he got between the two of them. Nico huffed before stepping back and looked away. While Thalia sighed and looked at Percy.

"So, Kelp Head, how does it feel to be living with a bunch of man-hating girls _and_ their leader?" Thalia said with a sinister vibe, causing Percy's spine to tingle. He didn't want to answer that, because he didn't want a bunch of arrows being shot at him and lightning zapping him every time he was near the Hunters. So, after awhile of thinking, Percy gave Thalia his answer to her question.

"Not...Available?" Percy said with alot of questioning behind it. Thalia blinked a couple of times at his answer before sighing and turning to see Artemis and the Hunters behind her. Nico put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, good luck, Perce." Nico said before walking back to camp. Percy gulped, it was him against the world, or in this case, him against a bunch of man-killing psychopathic girl scouts. And he already started to sweat a bit when Artemis looked at him and also caused him to squeak. She then turned towards Thalia, making Percy sigh with relief. And then Artemis started to walk away from the camp, and the Hunters followed. Only Thalia and Percy stayed behind. They looked at the camp one last time before turning around and walked away from it. Percy's new life has officially began.

They travelled across the United States in search for a new camp area. Thalia and Percy walked side by side and had conversations on random topics. The Hunters were looking Percy with disgust since he was near their lieutenant. They thought that she was about to be corrupted by Percy and Artemis thought so, too. She called for Thalia and they began conversing on possible camping locations. And so, they continued to walk around, trying to find a good place to settle down. When Thalia left, Percy felt alone, he knew that the Hunters didn't like him by their lieutenant. What he also thought was that Artemis also didn't like him near her, which kinda made Percy feel hurt about the ordeal. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it just came back over and over again. Percy sighed, the first few minutes of his new life was nothing but useless walking.

 **Time Skip: 2 Days Later...**

They finally settled down in a small forest in California **(I Don't Know If There Is Any Forests In California, But Just Roll With It.)** and the Hunters started to unpack their stuff. then Artemis came up to Percy.

"You'll need to stay somewhere away from the Hunters, okay?" Artemis asked Percy, he replied with a nod and she left. Percy didn't like that he was separated from the group, but what could he do? He knows why Artemis told him that and he understood it, but he just didn't like that. Sighing, he looked up at the sky and he flew off to find somewhere to set up his tent.

Percy flew for countless minutes until he saw a small lake and he dove down and landed near it and he was about to get started when he realized something. He didn't have a tent. Cursing at himself for his stupidity, he walked in circles before a bright light appeared, causing Percy block his eyes from the light. When the light dimmed down, and when Percy put down his hands, he saw a touch pad. Curious about it, he picked it up and it turned own.

When it finally was done turning on, Percy saw a huge bunch of text in the middle, but being Percy, he skipped that and went down to the bottom which had a sentence that caught Percy's attention.

"Customize you tent app by Hephaestus, neat." Percy said before looking at the big green arrow that had the word "next" in it. Percy tapped it and a new paged was visible, only this time it had a question on it.

 **What is the color of your tent?**

 **Black**

 **or**

 **Silver**

Percy didn't like either option, but he decided to answer it randomly. After giving it some thought, he chose his answer.

 **What is the color of your tent?**

 **Black**

 **or**

 **Silver (Chosen)**

After Percy tapped his answer, he tapped the green arrow and another question popped up. Percy sighed, he thought this was gonna take long. Some of the questions he got were.

* * *

 **Do you want a computer?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

Percy was excited for some of these questions and this one was no less.

* * *

 **Do you want an Xbox or Playstation or both?**

 **Xbox**

 **Playstation**

 **or**

 **Both (Chosen)**

* * *

 **Do you want Netflix on your consoles?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

Percy thought this question was retarded.

* * *

 **Do you want YouTube on your consoles?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

Percy also thought this was retarded.

* * *

 **Do you want CrunchyRoll on your consoles?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

Percy knows what anime is, but he isn't a fan, but he wants to try it out.

* * *

 **Do you know what Pertemis is?**

 **Yes**

 **or**

 **No (Chosen)**

Percy thought that this question was irrelevant to the whole tent design thing, and he was confused on the whole Pertemis word thing.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 45 Minutes Later...**

Percy was getting tired of this quiz he didn't know how any questions he answered so far, and this was killing him. He started to hate this quiz. He grumbled about how this quiz is taking to long. He sighed before looking at the next question. He answered it and then he noticed two number in the left-hand corner. 57/114.

 _"I'm only on question 57?!"_ Percy angrily thought before sighing and continued to answer the quiz.

 **Time Skip: 1 Hour Later...**

Percy was on question 103 when he felt a presence and he quickly grabbed his katana and pointed it towards the intruder, only to lower it once he realized that it was Artemis. He quickly apologized to her and he sat back down and continued to answer the questions. Curious, Artemis peeked over Percy's shoulder as he was on Question 104.

 **Do you want an aquarium in your tent?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

* * *

Percy always wanted an aquarium in his house and it was only his so that nobody can touch it. Percy then looked up at Artemis and looked back at the touch pad. Artemis looking at Percy, and unknowingly to the both of them, she placed her hand on his shoulder and asked him a question.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked nicely. Percy looking at Artemis and started to stare in her silvery pools, but then he looked away blushing and remembered her question.

"I'm making my own tent." Percy said before answering another question that involved the living room. Artemis looked at the next question and she said her reply.

"Oh." Artemis was interested on what he was doing, she forgot what her goal was, which was to get Percy to go to dinner. But, that was blocked from her mind, she was focused on the touch pad. The next question popped up.

 **Do you want a TV?**

 **Yes (Chosen)**

 **or**

 **No**

Artemis looked at the question and Percy's answer, which was yes, then she looked at Percy, who had a confused expression.

"Why is this here when I answered a question about consoles that require a TV an hour ago?" Percy asked, but he really didn't want an answer, and so Artemis continued to watch Percy as he continued to answer the questions. And she was getting closer to Percy, too close for Percy's comfort, but he didn't mind it, in fact he actually like it. He like the feeling of her arm around his and soon he was dreaming about her only to be taken out of his thoughts by his rational side. He forgot that he had to complete the questionnaire. Soon he was on the final question and Artemis was almost passed out from watching him.

 **Did you like the questionnaire?**

 **Hell Yeah!**

 **Yup!**

 **Yeah.**

 **Maybe...**

 **Eh...**

 **No...**

 **Nope!**

 **Hell F###ing No! (Chosen)**

Artemis saw his answer and it surprised her, but she understood why he chose that answer. When he was finished and tapped the green arrow, a message appeared.

 **THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING OUR QUESTIONNAIRE! YOU TENT WILL ARRIVE AT YOUR LOCATION IN TWO DAYS!**

Percy saw the message as fireworks appeared in the page's background. He sighed and he fell on the ground. Artemis looked at him before standing up and kicked him in the stomach and turned around. Percy groaned and held his stomach before sitting up and glared at the silver-eyed goddess.

"What was that for?!" Percy yelled at her, but she completely ignored and asked her own question.

"Are you okay?" She asked with general concern. This stunned Percy before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy said sheepishly with a smile on his face as he stared into Artemis' eyes. She blushed and looked away from him, and she put her hand on her chest and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

 _"How is he making me feel this way? Aphrodite, if your messing with me, I'll personally kill you!"_ Artemis thought before pinching the bridge of her nose and turned to Percy, remembering why she came in the first place, she found him by using the forest to help her with finding him since she can feel anybodies presence in the woods, so that's how she found him.

"Dinner is ready, are you coming?" Artemis asked Percy, who in reply, shook his head.

"Are you not hungry?" Artemis asked him. She was worried about him, but she realized what she was thinking about and casted those thoughts away.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Percy ushered her and she nodded and Artemis trekked back to her camp. Percy was hungry, but he remembered that he was blessed by Hestia and he could summon fire and home-cooked meals, but then he realized that he didn't know how, so he asked his mom for help. A couple of seconds later, Hestia appeared and smiled at Percy, who smiled in return she walked towards him.

"You called me, son?" Hestia asked her son.

"Yeah, I need help with your blessing." Percy said while rubbing the back of his neck with a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Hestia laughed softly before taking Percy's hand in hers before looking at him.

"It's simple,the steps or the same for my powers. All you need to do is think about it and concentrate on what you want. Take the my powers over Home. Just think of any home-made food and," Hestia said and in her hands a fire appeared before it dimmed down, and in her hand was a cookie, which she gave it to Percy who happily munched on it. "Fire, on the other hand is different. You don't think of what kind of fire you want, all you have to do is think about lighting the palms of your hands on fire and concentrate. Also, you light something on fire if you concentrate hard enough. Once you master those, you'll be able do it with no problem. Try lighting your katana on fire."

Percy took out one of his katanas and held it and closed his eyes. He imagined it on fire, and after that he concentrated, then all of a sudden, he opened his eyes and he saw his katana on fire. He swung it a couple times before smiling at smiling Hestia.

"Now, try summoning fire from your hands." Hestia said and Percy closed his eyes with his palms facing up. He concentrated hard and then he felt a warm sensation on his hands. Percy opened his eyes and saw his hand was on fire, but what Percy noticed that it wasn't just any other fire, it was Greek fire. After the fire disappeared from his hand he suddenly felt weak and crashed to the ground but Hestia stopped him and he muttered a thank you before he tried to stand up, but only to fall again and Hestia catching him, again. He leaned against Hestia and he looked at her.

"So this is what happens?" Percy asked her and she nodded. Percy sat down and Hestia sat down beside him. Percy looked at Hestia before turning away and saying something to her.

"Thank you, mom." Percy said as he smiled and turned back to her. Hestia had a faint blush from what Percy had said and gave him her reply.

"You're welcome, son." Hestia said with a smile as she pulled Percy into a hug before pecking him in the cheek before flashing out. Percy touched the spot were Hestia kissed him and smiled as he laid down on the grass before falling asleep. But, hiding in the bushes was a certain silver-eyed goddess that was fuming with anger when she saw Hestia give Percy a kiss on the cheek. She didn't hear what they were saying,and she was mad that Hestia would do something like that, but then she remembered that Hestia was his mother and she calmed down before her eyes widened, she knew this feeling, but she wouldn't except it. She'd never except it in her life time.

She'd never except that she was...

Jealous...

* * *

 **Okay, Chapter 2 Is Done!**

 **So, Anyways I Tried To Make It Long, So I Hope You Enjoyed This Story So Far.**

 **Updating This Story Is My Main Task, Since School Is About To Start Which Will Make My Updates Take Along Time Since I Have To Focus On School. I'll Try To Pump Out Four Or Five Chapters Before School Starts.**

 **My Other Story Is On Hiatus Until I Finish This Story.**

 **This Will Be Pertemis, Just Wait! I Promise This Is Pertemis.**

 **So, How Was This Chapter? Good? Bad? Tell Me Your Opinion In The Review Section. Constructive Criticism Is Always Helpful.**

 **Anyway Guys, I'll See You In The Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With Chapter 3!**

 **Just A Shout Out To Cyborg for hell For Telling Me That I Have Spelling Errors.**

 **So Anyways, Here Are Some People That Joined Us On Our Wonderful Adventure Which Is My Story!**

 **Sorry In Advance If This Chapter Seems Shorter Than The Others. Running On A Tighter Schedule Now.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **fanficlover13579: Glad You Like The Story, And Yes Artemis Is Jelly!**

 **Cyborg for hell: Yeah I Liked The Name. Thanks, I Appreciate Your Compliments. Yeah, I Also Did Notice A Few After I Read It, But I Fell Asleep :L**

 **Wade98: Since When Has Percy Had It Easy?**

 **JustLucky05: I'm Glad You Like This Story And Thanks For Your Support!**

 **FOLLOWERS**

 **AKAssassin (It's Not Letting Me Put Your Fanfic Account Name, Maybe Because Of The Periods?)**

 **BookReadingPanda**

 **DarkerSideOfTheMoon**

 **DefectiveWolf**

 **JustLuck05 (You, My Friend, You Are Very Lucky, Hence Your Name. I Was About To Post This Chapter, But Then I Saw You In The Review And The Follower Sections, Respectively, So I Added You Here So You Wouldn't Be Left Out. ;))**

 **LivLikeMe14**

 **PJO lover159**

 **SkyRamoth**

 **TheFearWithinUs**

 **bhagdhsgdhj**

 **dogbiscuit1967**

 **prakhar goel27 (I'm Just Gonna Put A Space For The Periods...)**

 **ryuujin uzumaki**

 **My Favorite Name Of This Group Is...BookReadingPanda! Most Creative...bhagdhsgdhj!**

 **Anyways, Thanks For Following!**

 **FAVORITES**

 **BookReadingPanda**

 **DarkerSideOfTheMoon**

 **PJO lover159**

 **prakhar goel27**

 **ryuujin uzumaki**

 **You Guys Get A Thank You And A Cookie! (::)**

 **So, Chapter 3 Starts Right...NOW!**

* * *

 **Artemis' POV**

I left after Percy fell asleep, and a I caught a glimpse of his sleeping face and giggled. Then I stopped myself, I _giggled?,_ I also looked at a boy's face while he was sleeping. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my arms.

 _"What's happening to me?"_ I thought before someone I'd never thought that would say something, so, so, so highly _disgusting._

 _"You're in love, sister."_ A voice in my head said, but I immediately recognized. Athena. And soon after that, she appeared right in front of me with white Greek tunic on and Greek slippers. Her stormy grey eyes pierced my silver eyes. Her blonde hair waved along with the wind as it gained a little bit strength. She also had a smile on her face.

"Sister." I said as she walked towards me and stopped when we were about three meters apart. She looked at me as though I was about to speak again, and of course, I was gonna speak again, because what she said in my head made my blood boil.

"Why did you say I was in _love_?!" I said with venom as I stepped closer to her, my eyes glaring at her, but she seemed unfazed by it. Athena crossed her arms in front of her chest and pushed up her glasses she was wearing before looking straight at me.

"Why don't I test it out, eh?" Athena said before snapping her fingers and when the light dimmed, I saw Percy's body on the ground. He was still asleep and he had a little bit of drool running out of his mouth. Just looking at his face made me blush, but then Athena walked towards Percy and my blood started to boil and my stomach started to twist. It increased every time she came closer to Percy.

Soon, she was towering over his body and she knelt down on both knees. I clenched my teeth together as she cupped his face and pulled him closer to her and she was about to kiss him, but I, not realizing what she was planning, pushed her and held a knife at her throat. She looked at me with a smug grin and her eyes flashed with...success?

"See? You're in love." Athena said as she looked at me. I looked at her with anger, not hearing her words, I pressed my knife deeper and inchor started to appear. I was about to slit my sister's throat, but a hand yanked me from her and I turned to find Aphrodite holding my shoulder, Apollo who was grinning away like an idiot, and Hestia who was helping Athena up.

"Why did you kiss Percy?" I spat out as she stood up with the help of Hestia as she looked at me.

"First off, I didn't kiss Perseus, and second your actions confirmed alot of stuff, my dear sister." Athena said as Apollo touched her wound and he healed it. Myself, being very stubborn, but not realizing it, looked at my sister with confusion.

"What do you mean confirmed stuff?" I asked her with confusion running all over my body. Aphrodite behind me turned me around before telling me something.

"Artemis, she means she confirmed that you like Percy over there." she said while gesturing over to the sleeping boy near my feat. I tried to keep sudden urges that appear out of nowhere in my mind that want me to feel his hair. I then looked at Aphrodite confused and with anger all over my face.

"I don't like Percy!" I screamed out, my entire face was red, but not knowing what would happen when I screamed. Percy began to wake up, but nobody noticed.

 **Percy's POV**

I was having a dreamless night, but suddenly got ripped from it by a scream and I woke up only to find Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, and Hestia near me since I felt their presence. Artemis was the closest to me and how do I know? Well, first things first, I was somehow in a female Greek tunic's lower half and two, I smelled pine and forestry that was intoxicating to me. Then, my mistake that'll forever change and probably scar me for life was when I looked up.

When I looked up, my eyes widened, I saw silver panties with a flower design on it. I quickly closed my eyes as I tried to get that image out of my head, but it wouldn't leave my head and I thought, Oh crap. If she or the Hunters found out about it, I'll be turned into a jackelope and be hunted and shot and killed. But, the conversation that was happening between the gods caught my attention as they were discussing something. I listened in as they talked.

"You do like him." a voice said, but I recognized it as Aphrodite as I can kinda see through the silver tunic, but just barely.

"No, I don't!" another voice said, but I made it out to be Artemis. Wait, she liked someone?! I thought she hated males, or maybe it could be a female. But, Aphrodite said that it was a he. My raced as several thoughts were playing in my head, but the reply for that made my heart stop.

"You do like Percy, Athena confirmed it." Aphrodite said, my eyes widened. She likes me?! I'm pretty sure she's lying. Artemis would never like a male, much less me, right? Right?! After my thoughts seemed to finally leave me after that revelation, Artemis began to move and soon, I was out, but I wanted to know more, so I simply closed my eyes and listened in to the conversation.

 **Back To Artemis' POV**

"You do like Percy, Athena confirmed it." Aphrodite said. My eyes widened as she said this. I knew it was true, but being me, I wasn't backing down. I had to keep my pride as being the man-hating goddess, but in my current situation I was out numbered 3-to-1 and against me was my smart sister and my other sister, who is smart in the subjects of love. And then there is my auntie, who is a bad enemy to have in general. But, I wasn't about to accept that I like Percy, and I'm sure as hell that I don't have any affectionate feelings towards him. I looked at Aphrodite, who had a smirk on her disgusting face, make up all over her face.

"Lies!" I spat out at the love goddess and she looked at me, than to Apollo, who was watching this go back and forth.

"Apollo, am I lying about her feelings towards Percy?" Aphrodite asked my good for nothing brother, but I'm sure he's gonna side with me, but boy, I was wrong.

"No, you are not." my brother said, I looked at him, mouth agape as he looked at me with a small smile. I was fumbling with my words as I tried to make a response to it, but I settled it with silence as I looked at the ground, my eyes started to fill up with tears.

 **No POV**

Percy heard crying from where he was. He was surprised that the conversation he had eavesdropped on had a big secret he probably shouldn't have heard, but he was just too curious on the subject. Than someone tapped him on his shoulder as he tried to fake sleep, trying not to get caught, but alas the Fates must hate him as it kept happening, but more forceful this time as he was getting annoyed with the shaking. He finally gave up and opened his eyes to see bright orange ones and he looked again to see Hestia with a smile on her face. She leaned her face over to his ear.

"I know you were awake this entire time." She whispered in his ear, but even if it was a whisper, the four other god/goddesses heard it anyway and turned to Percy with a surprised look on their faces. Artemis looked at him with tears on her face. She was having an internal battle with her feelings, but now knowing that Percy heard everything, her emotions got the best of her and she flashed away. Percy tried to call out to Artemis, but he was too late. The gods still there looked at Percy with sympathy before flashing out, except Hestia and Aphrodite. He sighed as he sat up and leaned against a tree stump that just so happened to be there. Aphrodite looked at Percy before looking at Hestia and soon she nodded and knelt down to grab Percy's shoulder. Percy looked at her confused before seeing her smile and he was consumed in a bright light. The bright light finally dimmed down and Percy looked around to see Artemis sitting down on the beach. Then he looked past her to find the full moon.

 _"She's here? Maybe because this is where the moon meets the tides."_ Percy thought as he slowly made his way towards Artemis, who was too busy crying her heart out in despair. Percy was right behind her and he was looking at her smooth auburn hair that cascaded down her back. He just wanted to touch it, but he fought the urges to do so and set out on completing his mission, or what he thought it was atleast. He gingerly put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked back to see Percy giving her a small smile. Artemis was about to flash away, but Percy did the unthinkable. He grabbed Artemis with both of his hands on both of her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

 **(Warning! I'm Not Good With Comfort Type Writing, So Sorry If It Sucks. I Tried Atleast, So Yeah...Enjoy!)**

She looked up at him before burying her face in the crook of his neck and started to sob profoundly as she gripped his shirt. He was confused with his actions, but he knew that it wasn't the time to back down. He slowly started to rub circles on her back as she continued to sob, and started to gently stroke her hair. Her hair was very soft, smooth, and silky. She started to clam down from her sobbing, but then she started to sob even harder, and Percy doubled his efforts on helping her.

He started to sooth her with words as he continued to stroke her hair and rub circles on her back. Percy felt her grip on him tighten, but he didn't care as he was set on comforting the goddess that was on his chest. Then, after what it seemed like forever, but only was 20 minutes, Percy heard her sniffle, and he felt her look up at him with her teary-pooled silver eyes and Percy looked down at her and he smiled, and so did she. Artemis let out a sigh as she snuggled up against Percy's chest as he sat down on the silver tinted sand as the moon shined at them, but Percy noticed that it was shining brighter than before. Artemis was on his lap as they both looked at the vast blue waters, she unconsciously leaned back into his chest before she grabbed both his hands and putting them on waist, surprising Percy, but he didn't question, since he liked the feeling when his hands are around her body. **(I Did Not Mean To Be Sexual With This, So I'm Telling You Now That This Will NOT Include Lemons or Smut In This Story, Maybe Implied, But That'll Be Later.)**

Artemis was having a battle again with her emotions, but this time she blocked it all and she decided to stay like this. She liked the feeling of Percy's arms around her and the scent he gave off that made her feel intoxicated every time she smelt it. She liked this and she wished this would never end, but her mind was telling her other wise. She finally come to her senses and she accepted the feelings that she once denied. She sighed before looking up at Percy, who was to busy admiring the view of the moon. She let out a small chuckle as Percy looked at her with a surprise look on his face before blushing and looked away, and that increased her laughter before she settled down and also admired the scenery.

"So, what now?" Artemis asked as she continued to look at the ocean. Percy, who was looking at the ocean sighed before he looked down at her.

"Maybe we should take this slowly." Percy offered his answer and she actually like his answer. She nodded as she leaned in even more, pushing both of them onto their backs. Percy didn't mind it as he pulled her even closer. Artemis then turned around and she faced Percy as they both stared at each other.

"What I mean by that is that we should build our relationship, get to know each other more and become more comfortable. Maybe both our feelings for each other will increase." Percy said as he stroked her hair. Artemis smiled at that before something in that sentence caught her attention.

"What do you mean our feelings?" she asked as she saw him blush and looked away to hind the blush, but to no avail as he looked at her and saw her silvery eyes look at him with curiosity. He sighed before looking away again.

"I also like you." Percy said as he scratched his blushed cheek. Artemis laughed at him before grabbing his hand and interlocking her with his. They both smiled at each other before Artemis put her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a couple minutes before she looked up at him.

"Since when did you start liking me?" Artemis asked and she saw Percy blush even more as he began to fidget with his hands, which had her hair in them. She smiled at him before nudging him with her hand. He sighed as he looked away yet again with an even bigger blush.

"When I first saw you. There, there is my answer he said too fast for the untrained ear, but she heard him clearly, and she blushed at the answer, but she didn't question it.

"How about you? Since when have you started to like me?" Percy asked her, causing Artemis to be the one to blush. Artemis looked away and she had a big blush on her face. She then looked at Percy with a small smile as she buried her face in his neck.

"It was when you saved me from Gration." Artemis said.

 **Flashback Time: 2 months before Percy joined the Hunt.**

 _It was during the Giant War as Percy rushed into battle along with the rest of the seven, along with Nico and Reyna. The gods were also battling the Giants. He was currently fighting monsters left and right before he saw Thalia rush over to him and they both called there powers and combined them to defeat all the monsters surrounding them. Percy then smiled at Thalia which she returned._

 _"That was...badass Kelp Head." Thalia said as she stood up after that attack and she nudged Percy with her elbow._

 _"Yeah, it was. But, sadly Death Breath over there isn't badass enough to be like us." Percy said as he smirked over to the emo boy that was making his way over to them, and he clearly looked like he heard Percy. Thalia laughed at that as she watched as Nico walked over to them and he elbowed Percy in the stomach, but he looked unfazed by this attack. Percy then looked to his left to see Gration drag Artemis, who was trying her best to cut the chains that held her prisoner. He dragged her into the forest, but Percy saw him and thought about what he was about to do, but his feat was one step ahead of him as he ran in Graton's direction. Thalia and Nico right behind him as they ran over to the forest._

 _"Where are you going?" Thalia said as they entered the forest._

 _"Gration has Artemis." Percy said as they ran further into the forest. Lightning began to spark around Thalia as she ran even faster to her mistress, but she completely missed her who was to her left. But, Percy grabbed her, yanked her back and they both fell to the ground, on Nico. They all started to yell at each other to get off. Sadly, Gration didn't hear them, but Artemis did, and she made them out to be Thalia, Percy, and Nico. She smiled at that, but then Gration cut off her lower half of her hunter clothes as she looked at Gration with anger and started to find away to break the chains as he was about to cut off her undergarment when he was impaled by a sword, which was struck by lightning, and he was held down by skeleton soldiers._

 _Artemis saw the trio rush at Gration as Percy grabbed the sword he struck Gration with, but Artemis noticed that his hands were covered with water and his sword was sparkling with electricity. He rushed the giant as Thalia and Nico supported him. Gration swung his sword at Percy, trying to cut off his head, but Percy slid under the sword swipe with his head barley missing the blade. As he was sliding, he gave his cousins the signal, which both of them nodded and they unleashed their powers on Gration. Nico shadow traveled behind Gration and stabbed him on his knee causing the giant to fall on his knees. Nico shadow traveled back to the group as he summoned skeletons to hold the giant as Percy splashed water all over him, but it stayed as Thalia stuck him with lightning as he was constantly being electrocuted due to the water staying on him and he fell onto the ground, nearly dead._

 _Percy then summoned some water slashed the chains and made the water freeze before he grabbed Riptide and sliced the chains that had Artemis bounded Artemis and he bowed before her and held his sword out to her, hilt first._

 _"I think you should finish the job, milady." Percy said as he felt Artemis crab his sword before he stood up and saw Artemis smirking. She nodded and she stabbed Gration with the sword before walking back to Percy and handed him the sword._

 _"Thank you." Artemis said._

 **Flashback Ends**

"Oh?" Percy said.

"Yeah."

They continued to stay in their current position, and soon both of them fell asleep. But, in the distance were several gods who are nosy.

"Ah, that's so cute!" Aphrodite said as she squealed about the new couple, stars in her eyes. Athena rolled her eyes, but she smiled at the scene, as well.

"Did you see this coming, bro?" Hermes asked Apollo.

"Honest, no I didn't, so props to Percy. He did the unthinkable, but I couldn't have found anybody for my little sis to date, but Percy was the one that had the highest chance in my books." Apollo said as he shrugged and sat down on the grass. Hestia and Hades smiled at Percy for doing the impossible yet again.

Poseidon was proud of his son. He always thought Percy did can do the impossible and he did it again. He sighed before looking at the sky then back to the others.

"So, I think that we should keep this from Zeus." Poseidon said to the others as they all nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **So, The End With Chapter 3! So, I Think I Know What You Are Thinking About. Artemis and Percy Are Together. Hahaha, No. They Do Like Each Other, But They Agreed On Pushing Back That Romance Relationship, and They Agreed To Build Up Their Relationship As Friend Before They Start Their Relationship As A Couple. Also, Ohhhhhh, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, and Poseidon Saw Them Cuddling and Stuff. Sorry If Artemis' and Percy's Feelings Were Rushed. Also, Sorry If I Made Anybody Too OOC In This Story.**

 **Just For Anybody Who Doesn't Understand What I Said In The Paragraph Above This One, I'll Make It Simple. No Percy and Artemis Aren't Together, Yet. And The Gods Mentioned (Except Artemis) In The Paragraph Will Play All Major Roles In Later Chapters**

 **Also, Wow! Over 3,000 word(s)! Better Than My Other Story.**

 **Anyways, How Was It? Yeah, I Probably Do Have Grammar Mistakes. Read and Review, Telling Me How It Is So Far.**

 **That's All For Today, Guys. I'm Oxus.**

 **And I'll See You Guys In Chapter 4!**


	4. Update And AN

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With An Update And An A/N For Alternate Outcomes.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Okay, So A Mere Two Days From Now I'll Be Starting School. So That Means, My Updating Schedule For This Story Will Be Cut In Half. I'm Just Letting You Guys Know That Because People Will Begin To Question If I'm Alive Or Dead Or Missing. BTW, I'm Alive, Anyways I'll Also Be Putting Making A New Story, But I don't Know The Fandom That It's Going To Be. So Be Ready For That Once I'm Done With This Story.

This Story Will Probably Be Around 20-34 Chapters Long, So If You Hate Long Stories, You May Go To The Gateway, Known As They Back Arrow, And Click On That to Go Find Another Story That Isn't Long. Personally I Like Long Stories, They're Time Killers, Especially When I Blast Music While Reading Them. I'm Getting Off Track, So Back To The Story.

This Story May Turn Into A Harem, And For The Fact I Know Which Goddesses Or Demigoddesses Will Be Considered To Be In Percy's "Harem". They'll Most Likely Show Affection Towards Percy In Later Chapters Of This Story.

The ABSOLUTE MAIN COUPLE Will Be Percy And Artemis! So, Don't Go All Rage Mode And Start Saying That I Lied About Making This Pertemis. Besides, Events Like Those In The Story Lead To More Plot Twists And Cliffhangers, Although I Hate Cliffhangers, Thus Creating A Better Story IF Done Correctly.

Lastly, I'm Am Currently Work On Chapter 4 Of This Story So It'll Be Probably Be Up By Tomorrow Or Early Wednesday, So Be On Guard For That. And I'll Be Releasing Another Poll For My New Story Once It Comes Out.

I Also Thought About Making Smut Stories, But I'm Not So Sure If I Wanted To Do That, But I'm Considering The Possibilities. I'm Also Considering Doing A Crossover Between Percy Jackson And High School DxD Because I Like Both Of Them, No Questions, Just Kidding I'll Take Questions On Alternate Outcomes Only, And I Might Add Oc's Into This, So Tell Me If You Want An Oc's in This.

If You Guys Want Oc's In This, I'll Create A Oc's List Or You Can Just Use Your Own If You Want To And You Can PM Me The Details Of Your Oc.

* * *

 **Alright, A/N Done! Anyways Guys, This Is Oxus And I'll See You Next Time On Alternate Outcomes!**

 **BYE!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys, Oxus Here With An update On Why I Wasn't Updating The Story Of Alternate Outcomes.**

 **So, the Big Thing Issue Is School. Yeah, Most Of You Know Already That School Is Boring And Crap, I Think So Myself, But I Want To Pass Middle School To Get To High School So Yeah, That's The Big Issue Here.**

 **Also, My Computer Was Being A Butt, So I Had To Get That Fixed Up And Ready.**

 **And, A Quick Update On My Story, Yes, There Will Be Alot Of Crossovers Happening Here, But Don't Worry, It Won't Affect Pertemis, And The Story Line Between The Two, Maybe, I Don't Know, But I'm Letting You Guys Know, So Here You Are.**

 **IThis Is Oxus With An A/N And I'll See You In The Next Chapter, Hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Yo, Everybody! Oxus Here With Chapter 4!**

 **School Is Getting Closer, Nooooooo... So I'll Be Updating Slowly. So Don't Bitch About Me Updating Too Slowly.**

 **As I Said In The Last Chapter, Artemis and Percy Are NOT Together, Yet. I'm Trying To Build Up Their Relationship.**

 **So, Now Onto The RFF (Review, Followers, and Favorites.) Thanking And Stuff. Just So You Know, Sorry If I Spell Your Username Wrong.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Wade98: Thanks For The Compliment. And Yes, I Totally Agree With You On The Whole Zeusy Thing. And Finally, Yes Maybe Percy Does Have It Easy On Those Circumstances, However, What If Thalia Grabbed Percy's Cookie When He Was About To Eat It And Ate It Herself? Just A Thought...**

 **JustLuck05: Yeah, That's True And Thanks For The Motivation!**

 **ZoeandArtyawesomelover: Finishing This Story Will Take Awhile, Though.**

 **FOLLOWERS**

 **Aixor**

 **Btigeriz**

 **Julle023**

 **Pika boy**

 **ResistTheEmpire**

 **TheAvengingGreek**

 **TheMarine2015**

 **TylerJacksonJr**

 **Wade98**

 **getsugaismyb#tch (I Don't Like Profanities In Usernames...)**

 **jmslunsford**

 **sezaren**

 **tfamaze**

 **vitimontherun**

 **FAVORITES**

 **Pika boy**

 **ResistTheEmpire**

 **TheAvengingGreek**

 **sezaren**

 **vitimontherun**

 **So That Wraps It Up For The Section List, Anyways, Here Is Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **No POV**

After Percy and Artemis fell asleep, Athena walked towards them and stopped once she was a mere foot away from Percy's head. She lightly tapped his head with her foot, but Percy was still asleep, and that made a vein pop in Athena's forehead. She kept on doing it, and she produced the same results, causing the other gods to chuckle at her failed attempts. This continued to happen for five minutes now, and he was still asleep. Athena growled, she summoned a dictionary and casually dropped it... right on Percy's face... causing said person to scream from that, although it was muffled. Percy then sat up causing the book to fall on Artemis' head, causing her to screech and jump up from Percy's lap. She glared at Athena, who was giving her an innocent look.

After she dealt with her sister, Artemis looked at Percy and smiled at him, who which in return gave her a smile. The other gods were smiling at the scene that was playing out right in front of them. Aphrodite was weeping at the scene in front of her and Hestia looking at her with a exasperated look. Percy noticed his father and gave him a smile. He smiled back at Percy and then looked towards Artemis and Athena.

 **Time Skip: 1 Day Later.**

After the events that happened yesterday, Percy was in in the nearby creek washing the Hunters' clothing. Except their undergarments, which was gonna be handled by somebody else. He also knew his choice helped him with his relationship with Artemis, and he wanted to build it as quick as possible, but he knew that Artemis wants it to be a slow progression, which he didn't mind at all.

As Percy was finishing the remaining clothes, nearby in the bushes, Artemis and Athena were watching him. Artemis was looking at him with stars in her eyes, but that lasted for only a couple of seconds before Athena flicked her forehead. Artemis held her forehead while glaring at her sister, and Athena was looking at her with a smirk on her face before looking back at the point of interest.

Percy finished the clothes and then he snapped his fingers and the clothes disappeared and then reappeared in their respected owners' tents. He sighed before looking at the list that Artemis gave him and trekked over to the camp to prepare the food, which obviously he wasn't gonna do. He got to the tent, then a bright light surrounded him and next thing, he was gone from the area.

 **Time Skip: 45 Minutes Later.**

As Artemis and the rest of Hunters sat down at the table in the dining tent they had for eating, of course. They only problem though was there was no food and Percy was nowhere to be found, which caused the Hunters and Artemis to become angered by this. Artemis was actually thinking of an unofficial break-up since they never got together, but Percy was not there and he didn't cook anything in the 45 minute time span. The time grew from a 5 minute to a 20 minute wait, making everyone even more pissed off then before, but the goddess was the most pissed off out the entire bunch. She then went pass the break-up and on to the killing phase as she grew tired of Percy being late and they settled on cooking for themselves. After several plates being destroyed and many utensils on the floor snapped into two or burned, due to Artemis' anger, they finally made themselves food and they all ate together.

The tension was super thick and you could grab a knife and serve it as butter. Artemis was pissed at Percy and her foolishness for falling for Percy, and know his true intentions were out, or that's what Artemis thought.

 **(Just So You Guys Know, From Here On Out, This Will Become A Massive Crossover, Containing Anime Characters, Such As Eren From SnK, And Game Characters, Such As Naegi From Dangan Ronpa. So Yeah Just So You Know. Wait, No I Used My Words Wrong. Okay so Here Is What I Really Meant.)**

 **(From Here On Out, Characters From Animes and Games Will Appear In This Story And Some Of Them Will Even Have A Major Role In The Story. Also, some Of The Animes, and Games Elements Will Be Present In Later Chapters And Yes The Summary Will Change, And I'm Not Gonna Put This In The Crossover Section. It Will Mostly Be In The Percy Jackson Universe, Okay Bye! Btw, This Idea Came From A Dream That I Always Have. And Finally, Yes The Main Couple Is Percy and Artemis.)**

 **Somewhere Dark And Scary, No Joke...**

Percy groaned as he had a massive headache. He opened his eyes and sat up, only to find that he was in a cell, with bodies in it as well. Percy almost screamed like a little girl when he saw the bodies, but he stopped himself and didn't look at the bodies to see if they were dead or alive. **(Reference, Lolz.)**

He heard footsteps coming from the right as he summoned Anaklusmos, but he couldn't summon it, which confused him as the footsteps got closer and closer until a girl, around his age, stepped in front of the cell as she gave him a smile, which he smiled back at her with a forced smile as he studied her. She had a pale complexion with long black hair and magenta eyes. She also wore a black sweater with a black tank-top, a black skirt with black leggings, and black sandals. She also had black eyeliner. She also had white highlights in her hair. She also wore black gloves.

 _"Emo."_ Percy thought as he looked at her before hearing a groan coming from the bodies. He nearly wetted his pants, but then he saw a smaller than average boy with light brown hair, but what made his hair stand-out, literally, was on top of his head. There was hair that went up, and then spiked to the left. Percy then looked at the boys features. He had a pale complexion with olive colored eyes. He had a black type suit-button-shirt with a olive-green jacket, and he had black pants on and sneakers that looked to be red and white.

The boy that woke up looked around him before at cell before screaming and falling to the ground before looking around him in horror. The boy's scream caused the rest of the bodies to awake. Soon everybody was awake in the cell. Including Percy, there was in total, 8 people in the cell. Percy looked around him to catch a glimpse of everybody in the cell, but the girl in front of the cell began to talk.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions, but there is no time for introductions." the girl said as she held a key and started to unlock the cell. Once the cell was unlocked, a siren started to blare as Percy and they strangers that were in the cell with him followed the girl as she ran in many directions, until Percy saw a light at the end of the hallway. The girl entered it and so did everyone else. As the light got out of Percy's eyes he saw a cliff and stopped. But the boy that woke up from in the cell first, tumbled out of the hallway and he went over the cliff. Percy ran to the edge to see the boy hanging on to the edge of the cliff. Everybody else hurried over to the Percy and saw the boy looking down at the sky. Percy just noticed that they were in the sky, but he pushed that out of his mind and held his hand out to the boy.

The boy took his hand and Percy pulled the boy up and Percy was surprised because the boy was so light. The boy gave Percy a nod and they saw the girl jump off of the cliff, which made everyone's eyes widened.

 _"Jump off, it's okay."_ said a voice in Percy's mind. He was about to turn back when a laser shot and nearly missed him he looked to see soldiers with laser guns. Everyone that was in the cell looked at each other before jumping off of the cliff and soon they were free falling. Percy thought that they were safe, but next thing he saw was the soldiers were following them, and they had wings.

"Shit." Percy said as he looked at the soldiers. Soon, lasers were flying everywhere as Percy free-fell from the cliff prison thing, or whatever it was, Percy would never understand that concept, but right now, Percy was focused on not getting holes in his body. The girl from earlier was falling next to him, although Percy saw her digging in her back pack before pulling out a water bottle and tossing it over to Percy, who caught it and stared at her before nodding. He uncapped it and let the water fall out. He then controlled the water and he made a giant barrier between them and made the water expand before doing a move that made the water shot out at the soldiers. Soon the soldiers were turning into smoke and that made Percy confused.

The girl screamed at Percy to look down, and which he did and his eyes widen, they were about to hit a mountain! Percy looked to see if the water was still there, which it was and made a giant cushion in front of them and they all landed in the cushion. Percy then lowered the water cushion to the ground; he felt exhausted before fading into an endless void of black. The girl looked over to Percy than the others, before grabbing a gun that she somehow had and shot the rest of the guys with a stun bullet and caused them to black out.

The girl took out her phone that she had in her pocket before dialing a number.

878-935-4536 **(Random Phone Number, Don't Try To Call It, Or Do Call It, I Don't Care.)**

"Did you get them?"

"Yes, I did sir." The girl said as she walked over to Percy's body before dragging his body towards the others.

"Good, I'll be sending some people to pick them up to our HQ."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, stay safe...Venea."

"Okay..." Venea said before ending the call.

"I hope he is right about this."

* * *

 **Somewhere Else In The Universe...**

 **No POV**

Looking at a picture in her bed was none other than Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. She was always a god at solving cases, however there was several cases that had her stumped, but never lost in absolute chaos. She sighed before dropping the picture and walked outside after she put on her normal detective clothes and went out on a normal stroll. She was on a case, her best friend and her crush was missing, Makoto Naegi. He disappeared a couple of days ago and no one knew how or why and that frustrated Kyouko to no ends. When she first heard that Makoto was missing, she dropped everything from her schedule and pulled all her resources towards finding her best friend.

She tried everywhere and everyone, including her classmates from Hope's Peak Academy. **(In My Story, Everyone From DanganRonpa Is Still Alive, Yes Including Junko Enoshima.)** But, all she got were the same answers, no. Her normal facade was still on her face, but her insides were breaking apart, she missed him and felt lonely without his company around when she was on a case and that made her smile everytime.

She sighed after she reached the pond and sat down on the bench closest to her.

"I hope you're safe, Makoto..."

* * *

 **Back To Percy...**

 **Time Skip: 3 Days Later...**

Percy groaned when he woke up. He felt like he got ran over by a truck, then he got stampeded by a bunch of trucks. He opened his eyes to find himself in another cell. He stood up and saw that he wasn't alone. Next to him was a guy with brownish-blackish hair and he was wearing a lab coat and a shirt, he was also wearing beige type pants. He looked weird in Percy's opinion, but he went over to him and poked him in the shoulder. But, he got no response, so Percy just kept on poking him until the person snapped up and grabbed Percy's hand and twisted behind his back, disabling Percy from doing anything.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" the lab coat guy said as he held Percy, who was already feeling pretty uncomfortable, down to the ground.

"I was just seeing if you were awake, that's all." Percy said in a weird way since he was being held down, and nearly half his face was squished. The guy loosened his grip on Percy's arm and then he helped him up.

"Sorry about that." the guy said as he rubbed the back of his neck and giving Percy a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." Percy said to the guy. Then the guy stuck his arm out.

"My name is Jude, Jude Mathis."

* * *

 **And Cut! Oh Wait, I'm Not Filming A Movie... Oh Well! Sorry Guys About The Wait For This Story And Ah Snap! Two Of My Favorite Characters Just Met. Yeah, I'm A Fanboy Of Percy Jackson And Jude Mathis From Tales Of Xillia, Which Is An Awesome Game On The Ps3, But I Don't Care If It's On The Old Gen. It's A Very Good Game. And I Did Put Kyouko Kirigiri From Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc On The Psp or PS Vita. Another Great Game And One Of My Favorite Female Characters Of All Time.**

 **So, Anyways A Quick Update. School Is Out On Monday, YES! So I'll Try To Update The Next Chapter. Also, If You Want To, Try To Guess Some Of The People That'll Be Appearing Throughout This Story, Okay?**

 **Anyway Guys, I'm Oxus, And I'll See You In Chapter 5? Or Is It 6? I Don't Know, But I'll See You Guys, Next Time!**


End file.
